Afago
by sweetheartb
Summary: Naquela noite, ele pôde fingir que não existia Sasuke, que não existiria arrependimentos quando a manhã chegasse. Que só existia a ambos. Ele, aquele conto erótico e romântico que Sakura nunca escreveu. Ela, a pequena e misteriosa alegria dele. E aquela noite, a eternidade deles. (Oneshot - Pós capítulo 699 - KakaSaku)


_**Há muito tempo eu queria escrever algo KakaSaku. Tive essa ideia e espero que não tenha ficado fluffly demais, ou ooc. Deixem duas opiniões, é importante.**_

 _ **Dedico à Lumi e Andy pelo o aniversário. Parabéns suas lindas, amo vocês! (Essa história foi postada originalmente no Nyah para elas).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Afago (fig)** : "ato, objeto, acontecimento etc.

que propicia um bem ou prazer (espiritual, moral, afetivo, físico)."

.

Há muito tempo, Kakashi não se sentia daquela maneira.

Era despedida de solteiro de Ino e Sai e eles haviam criado algo diferente. Ao invés de cada um sair com os seus amigos separadamente, alugaram a boate local para dar uma festa a todos os amigos, o que em tempos remotos Kakashi gostaria da ideia — se não tivesse se sentindo um peixe fora d'água. Vendo aquelas pessoas que em pouco tempo ainda possuíam olhares joviais, prestes a se casar, tornava sua vida um tanto quanto monótona demais. Suas crianças estavam formando famílias enquanto seu tempo passava e ele continuava solitário e envelhecendo. Não que ele pudesse de fato reclamar, àquela altura, Naruto também havia se casado, enquanto ele e Sakura ainda permaneciam parados no tempo esperando por alguém que não iria voltar.

Ou quem dera assim fosse.

Há três dias, Sasuke apareceu, surpreendentemente depois de sua viagem de redenção pelo mundo. Mas ninguém esperava que ele retornaria com Karin.

Sakura e Kakashi estavam ali em uma mesa, vendo todos se divertirem. Os planos de Kakashi tinham ido por água à baixo naquela noite, mas ainda assim, não deixava de admirar o quanto ela estava bela.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho. E Deus, como ele queria arrancá-lo.

Sakura observava — com seus olhos opacos e sombreados — como ela ria com _ele_ , como ela _o_ _amava_.

E Kakashi odiava se sentir dessa maneira, observando-a enquanto ela observava Sasuke e sua namorada. Sentia-se tão quebrado, tão _ciumento_ e patético. Mas desde quando _ele_ chegou, nada mais foi do jeito que costumava ser. Kakashi costumava ser capaz de sorrir para ela e ser verdadeiro; ele costumava ser capaz de abraçá-la sem sentir seu coração guinando dolorosamente, e, sem sua pele aquecer contra a sua própria vontade; ele costumava ser capaz de ser _amigo_ dela de controlar os seus sentimentos perto dela.

Era isso o que eles eram. Amigos. Afinal, eles tinham uma regra. Desde quando toda aquela _brincadeira_ começou, eles não deveriam levar para o lado sentimental. Na verdade, não deveria existir _sentimentos._ Mas ele não podia. Não mais. Não podia ser aquele tipo de _amigo_. Não desde que ela estava perturbada com a presença d _ele_.

Os olhos de Sakura se estreitaram quando os viu juntos. _Eles_ estavam sentados no bar, conversando em voz baixa com Suigetsu. Os olhos de Karin se iluminavam conforme ria e, às vezes, levantava a mão para abafar sua risada. Kakashi se lembrou que se esforçava muito para ser capaz de fazer Sasuka rir assim. Ele também observou enquanto Karin se inclinou em direção à _ele_ e colocou uma mão delicada em seu braço, sorrindo. Karin _tocava-lhe_ como ele costumava tocar Sakura.

Engolindo em seco, Sakura desviou o olhar _deles_ e direcionou-o para os olhos preocupados de seu antigo sensei. Suspirando, ela forçou os lábios — o que Kakashi deduzia ser "um fantasma de seu velho sorriso" — mas seus olhos não enganavam, estavam opacos e sem vida.

— Sakura, você está bem? — ele perguntou, colocando uma mão no braço dela.

Sorrindo, Sakura estendeu a mão até uma bochecha dele e fez um pequeno afago — o que ele estranhou, pois não demonstravam esse tipo de toque íntimo em público —, seu coração não estava mais nela.

— Sim, Kakashi. Eu estou bem. Ino vai se casar!

Kakashi assistiu Sakura virar, viu seu sorriso falso caindo quando seus olhos pousaram em Sasuke e Karin novamente. Kakashi nunca odiou ninguém tanto quanto odiava Sasuke naquele momento. Era por culpa _dele,_ que Sakura não sorria da maneira como ela costumava sorrir. Era por culpa _dele_ , que Kakashi ouvia Sakura gemendo e gritando em seus sonhos, quando decidia olhá-la pela janela, antes de sair em alguma missão.

Era tudo culpa _dele._

De pé, Kakashi não conseguiu fazer seu estômago parar de rolar dolorosamente quando viu Karin colocar a cabeça no ombro _dele_. Ele teve que se virar e morder o lábio para manter-se são e não ir _atacá-lo_ naquele momento. Até ele se sentia enojado, revoltado. Ele não deveria estar afetado por isso tanto quanto estava. Era ridículo. O que aconteceu com os dias em que ele não se importava com quem Sakura realmente nutria sentimentos, com quem ela se relacionava? O que aconteceu com os dias que ele costumava ser capaz de ser feliz, sem esforços? Agora ele simplesmente não conseguia aguentar aquela afronta. Não por ela estar encarando os dois, afinal, era ridículo ter a audácia de sentir ciúmes, mas sim porque Sasuke não tinha o direito de feri-la mais uma vez.

Sasuke afastou a namorada quando viu que eles os observava juntos, ou apenas porque não se sentia à vontade com aqueles toques – ele não se importava e não caberia naquele momento. Xingando mentalmente, Kakashi bateu a mão em cima da mesa, fazendo com que o silêncio caísse sobre as pessoas que estavam próximas, e, Sakura voltou sua atenção para ele, confusa. Fazendo uma careta, Kakashi caminhou em direção à porta sem dizer nada, envolto de uma aura escura que irradiava por todos os poros de seu corpo. Ninguém o deteve.

Todo mundo voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Todos, menos Sakura, que ficando de pé, segurou a saia do seu longo vestido e saiu para casa, com o coração em tumulto e lágrimas queimando seus olhos, amargamente.

 _Isso é tão patético_ , pensou, enxugando apressadamente as lágrimas de suas bochechas. _Eu estava tão feliz agora._ _Eu não deveria me importar com o que está fazendo. Ele está feliz, e eu, deveria seguir em frente._ Um soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela colocou os braços em torno de si mesma. _Eu estou feliz... Não estou?_

— Sakura?

Sua cabeça ergueu-se quando ouviu a voz dele, e, ela teve que abafar um soluço. Kakashi estava na frente de seu apartamento, com as mãos nos bolsos e estranhamente sereno. Seu rosto estava nas sombras e ela podia ver como os seus ombros estavam tensos e isso fez seu coração ficar, dolorosamente, apertado. Desviando o olhar, ela rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto e colocou os braços em torno de si mesma novamente.

— Kakashi. O que... — ela respirou fundo para acalmar seu coração, que batia alto em seus ouvidos. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Amaldiçoando silenciosamente, ele lutou contra si mesmo.

— Eu só... precisava te ver. — ele sussurrou, finalmente, quebrando o silêncio tenso. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer. O rosto de Sakura paralisou com suas palavras e as lágrimas em seus olhos eram claramente visíveis. Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo e mordeu o lábio. Ela assistiu com olhos cansados enquanto o olhar dele se conectava com o dela, os olhos escuros e determinados. O quanto ela amava aquele olhar, que foi a felicidade dela durante muito tempo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele caminhou em direção à ela até que seus corpos ficassem apenas alguns centímetros separados. Sua pele se arrepiou com a proximidade, e, ela não conteve as lágrimas que escapavam e rolavam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto quando ele colocou as mãos quentes em seus ombros trêmulos. Não se importava se estava sendo fraca naquele momento, Kakashi sempre foi alguém no qual ela não conseguia manter a barreira sobre o que sentia. — Eu saí daquele jeito, mas agora eu só queria...

— Kakashi... — ela sussurrou e fechou os olhos em uma onda de dor. — Eu-eu não posso. Sei que o que tivemos não foi nada demais para você, mas olhando a Karin feliz daquele jeito me fez sentir uma inveja! Eu pensei o quanto estou perdida porque eu nunca vou poder ter uma felicidade como aquela! — seus ombros balançaram violentamente e ela não conseguia parar de se inclinar para o calor **dele.** Calor que ela ansiava desde o momento em que ela havia descoberto conflituosos sentimentos por seu antigo sensei desde que haviam começado com aquilo. Porém não era nada se comparado à Sasuke.

Eles se aproximaram após uma semana de missões no país das ondas. Desde então, começaram com aquele jogo: Ela invade sorrateiramente o apartamento dele e escreve contos eróticos e os deixa para ele achar, e, ele invade o apartamento dela para fazer coisas que ele não faria com outras pessoas: assistir filmes, ficar deitados no sofá, cozinhar. Kakashi virou o seu confidente. Sakura o fazia se sentir um adolescente, e desde quando isso tinha começado, ele não conseguia manter-se longe dela. A regra essencial era: eles nunca deveriam levar aquilo para o lado romântico.

Mas para Kakashi, isso se tornou cada vez mais difícil. Era difícil resistir àquela pele alva e quente encostando-se sobre ele no sofá. Era extremamente difícil ler aqueles contos e não ter fantasias com sua antiga aluna. Aquilo não era algo no qual se orgulhava, era apenas um segredo pecaminoso e particular. Essa brincadeira havia despertado sentimentos que Kakashi se quer ousou sentir, e agora ele estava viciado demais para se desfazer deles.

Mas agora Sasuke estava ali, esgotando todas as suas chances de tentar dar o passo inicial. Talvez fosse mesmo a sua sina. Mas não podia-se perder algo que nunca se teve exatamente, não é?

Kakashi inclinou a cabeça sobre a dela e, finalmente, _finalmente_ , envolveu-a em seus braços. Seu coração martelava com aquelas palavras. Uma parte dele se rebelou contra a ideia. Nunca era tarde demais! Não para eles! _Nunca para eles._ Mas ele não podia ferir seu orgulho daquele jeito. Se ele se entregasse, não teria mais volta e sabia disso.

— Sakura... Eu... — ele resmungou.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e não conseguia abafar seus soluços desesperados. Ela sabia o que ele queria, mas ela estava se sentindo tão culpada.

 _Por que agora?_ Ela pensou, desesperada. _Por que ele me quer agora que eu não posso mais ficar com ele?_

— Porque... — disse ele contra seu pescoço quando ele enterrou a cabeça em seu cabelo, fazendo-a perceber que ela havia expressado demais os seus pensamentos. — Porque eu nunca percebi o quanto eu precisava de você até que chegou o dia em que eu vi que eu não podia mais te ter.

— Não! — ela exaltou, afastando-se. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos por causa das lágrimas e seus lábios tremiam. — Você não pode me dizer isso agora! Não diga isso agora! — virando as costas para ele, ela colocou os braços em torno de si mesma, desesperadamente, para afastar o seu desejo de enterrar-se contra ele e nunca, _nunca_ deixá-lo ir. — Eu não quero que pense que vou me aproveitar da minha situação desoladora para cair nos seus braços!

 _Embora eu queira_... ela pensou, por último.

Ele deixou as mãos caírem para os lados do corpo e os ombros relaxaram. Ele não sabia o porquê de pensar que ela poderia mudar de ideia. Uma das coisas que ele mais amava nela era a sua lealdade para com aqueles que ela amava. Então, por que ela mudaria? Mesmo que ela o quisesse, ela estava nervosa, e provavelmente queria descontar a raiva, mas ela jamais faria isso com ele, jamais _o usaria._

O fato constatado fez com que seu peito doesse e a respiração ficasse mais difícil. De repente, ele sentiu uma queimação suspeita na parte de trás de seus olhos e teve que apertá-los fortemente.

Ele se deu conta que queria que ela o _usasse._ Sim, ele era egoísta a tal ponto. Não se importava de ser usado. Ele somente a queria, mesmo que aquela fosse a primeira e única vez. Ele suspirou, segurando-se àquele impulso e fez com que seus olhos relaxassem.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou deixá-la sozinha, então. — com isso, Kakashi passou por ela, com as mãos mais uma vez nos bolsos.

— Kakashi, espere! — ele esperou ao ouvir sua voz e se virou bem a tempo de pegá-la enquanto ela ainda estava indo em direção à ele. Ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito e agarrou-se à ele desesperadamente. — Eu quero que fique essa noite — ela sussurrou. — Mesmo que não signifique nada, eu quero que você fique...

Ao inclinar a cabeça para cima, os lábios sem máscara dele surpreenderam-na. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e as mãos dele enterraram-se no seu cabelo macio para pressioná-la contra ele com firmeza. Kakashi apertou-a contra ele mais uma vez, e, tentou memorizar a pressão de seus lábios contra os dele, o delicioso gosto de vinho da sua língua, o calor de sua respiração em sua bochecha e a sensação de suas curvas suaves pela primeira e última vez sobre suas mãos ásperas.

Ela se afastou e, com um movimento, girando os seus cabelos róseos, ela havia ido embora mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento e dando passagem para ele. Kakashi ficou onde estava e deixou cair os braços para os lados. Seu coração doía, seus braços doíam, precisava abraçá-la de novo, precisava sentir de novo, mas um sorriso agridoce levantou seus lábios enquanto seus olhos encaravam aquela porta aberta.

De repente, sentiu-se um garoto com medo de dar o primeiro passo em direção ao desconhecido. Algo que ele temia inegavelmente — sentir algo, sentir alguém — aconteceu antes que ele pudesse tomar alguma providência quanto a isso. Ele estava perdido.

Naquela noite, ele pôde fingir que não existia Sasuke, que não existiria arrependimentos quando a manhã chegasse. Que só existia a ambos.

Ele, aquele conto erótico e romântico que Sakura nunca escreveu.

Ela, a pequena e misteriosa alegria dele.

E aquela noite, a eternidade deles.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

O tempo passou rapidamente em Konoha. Ninguém sabia sobre Kakashi e Sakura. Sakura nunca disse a ninguém. Era um segredo que estava enterrado em suas memórias e que eles acalentavam muito para compartilhar com alguém. Mas não podiam.

Nada mudara. Ele ainda sorria, ainda ria com ela. Tudo parecia normal. Sakura nunca mudou com ele, o que ele agradecia mentalmente todos os dias, embora ele tenha parado com os hábitos de visitá-la e tenha se afastado depois daquela noite, mas ela, insistentemente, recusava-se a sair da vida dele.

O problema é que pare ele não foi uma noite qualquer. E ele nunca disse isso a ela. Na verdade, nunca disse como se sentiu o tempo todo. E nunca iria.

O que ninguém sabia também era que por trás de seu sorrisos discretos por debaixo da máscara, Kakashi ainda olhava para a mulher que ele nunca poderia amar fora de seu próprio coração. E também, o que ninguém sabia era que, sob cada um dos risos de Sakura, ele morria um pouco mais a cada vez que ele a via junto com _Sasuke_.

Sim, ele não deveria se surpreender pela vida seguir o seu rumo natural. Mas enganava-se quem pensava que ele não estava feliz por ela.

O que ninguém jamais saberia é que cada vez que ele se sentia desconfortável perto dela, ele estava realmente dizendo: _eu sinto muito por não poder te amar do jeito que eu quero._

O que ninguém jamais saberia, era que cada vez que ele castigava-se mentalmente por ter aqueles sentimentos, ele realmente dizia: _me desculpe, eu não fui rápido o suficiente para amá-la, enquanto eu podia._

Ninguém, além de Kakashi e Sakura, jamais saberia o que escondiam atrás de seus sorrisos e olhares descuidados.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Erros, críticas, reclamações... enfim, fiquem à vontade! :D**_

 _ **Juro que deixei o Kakashi menos meloso possível. A ideia da fanfic era expressar uma pessoa apaixonada que sabe que a amada gosta de outro, e prefere deixá-la ir, ao mesmo tempo que quer ter algo com ela, nem que seja uma única vez. Eu meio que já passei por isso... enfim, espero que gostem.**_


End file.
